Romantic Rivalry
by reality-be-rent
Summary: Maurice finally gets sick of Roger's treatment, and Roger doesn't seem to really care about this. But when a new boy arrives and threatens his only friendship, what's a sadist to do?


**I know, I know. I'm writing yet _another_ Lord of the Flies fanfiction. I just couldn't help myself. This was just a little bit of fun that popped out of no where. Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lord of the Flies, nor any characters associated with it.**

 **Roger: After this, will you stop subjecting me to romance?**

 **reality-be-rent: naw, I need you for my next story too.**

 **Roger: f-**

* * *

 **[Chapter 1]**

"Roger, why are you so good at school?"

"Maurice, I'm not great; you're just shit."

"What!" Maurice shrieked incredulously, earning a glare from their Chemistry teacher. Maurice grinned sheepishly in embarrassment before turning to the noirette for an explanation. When he received none, he poked Roger's cheek.

"Do that to me again, I'll rip off your arms." He growled, and he turned to glare at the taller lad. When his gaze landed on Maurice's face, he was met with Maurice's pout-y face. He sighed, "oh come on, you're not the sharpest pencil in the box and you know it."

The brunette nodded solemnly, before his eyes lit up: "maybe you could tutor me or som-"

" _No."_

"Well, why not?" Maurice huffed.

"I'm too busy.. choir practice, homework, swim team. I barely even have time for myself."

"You've tutored Jack before!"

"That's because he's head chorister _and_ head boy; he'd make my life a living hell if i didn't," Roger explained quietly because, once again, the teacher was glaring their way. "Besides, he's great at school. I don't really _tutor_ him as such, I just explain to him what he's missed."

"But you won't even do that for me, Roger." Maurice's voice was beginning to rise, "do you really even like me?"

"Well, _like_ is _such_ a strong wo-"

Maurice slammed his notepad closed, which he had been using to revise for the upcoming chemistry test with, and rose quickly from his seat.

"Maurice?" Mr Williams asked.

"Could I have a bathroom key, sir?"

"Certainly."

He didn't even make eye contact with Roger as he made his way to the teacher's desk the collect the small, golden key.

* * *

Maurice made the decision to ignore Roger for the rest of the day; he didn't talk to the boy in any of his classes, and when Roger handed him a sheet of lyrics during choir practise, he didn't belt out his gratitude like he normally would. He just took it silently, and turned to continue talking to Bill until Jack yelled at them all to "shut the fuck up". Yes, Jack sure was a charmer.

He didn't return the boy's calls or his texts, despite how weird an occurrence it was. He just couldn't hide from the truth anymore.

You see, for a long time Maurice had been kidding himself that Roger was just shy, and he hid behind this angry facade because he wasn't used to having friends. If Maurice tried to hug him, he'd get a punch to the face. If Maurice tried to call him, he'd receive a "fuck off". If Maurice wanted to hang out, Roger's reply would be "I'd rather hang myself", but he'd still find himself stuck with the taller boy anyway. And this was all OK with Maurice, because he had such hope that Roger truly did care about him, maybe even more than he cared about Jack, who he had a lot of respect for.

He'd been kidding himself since they were eight years old, when he'd first met the sadist. He distinctly remembered stumbling across the boy after a church service; he'd been stomping all over the graves in the grave yard.

" _You can't do that!" Eight year old Maurice exclaimed._

 _The little black haired boy looked up very quickly, and scowled; he continued to stomp along the graves, almost as long he were skipping along a row of stepping stones._

"W _ho says?"_

"I _say!" Maurice had yelled. When he was younger, he'd always thought of himself as some sort of superhero, and at the time he'd thought he was doing a good dead; the dead had been through enough in their lives. Like his daddy always said, let the dead rest; they've earned it._

Well, it was all fine and dandy until Roger had lunged at him.

He received his first broken arm that day; he received plenty more from climbing trees and jumping off roofs.

He'd forgiven Roger too, which shocked the sadistic little boy, and from them onward, Maurice stuck to him like glue.

Roger had never shown a great deal of discontent at his presence. Sure, the fleeting suicide or murder comment always reared it's head, but he hadn't harmed Maurice since that day. Perhaps he was intrigued by Maurice, and perhaps not. Maybe he was just a toy; a toy that he was slowly getting bored with.

Maurice was sat at his desk during home room, doodling a picture of Spongebob on a scrap piece of paper. He was bored, and Roger hadn't arrived yet. Not that he'd talk to him, anyways, but he still felt pretty lonely without him; none of their other friends were in homeroom with him. Roger was all he had.

A loud thud came from beside him, and in his peripheral vision he saw a backpack slam down onto the desk to his left. _Speak of the devil, and he shall appear._

Neither get the chance to speak, however, because their homeroom teacher, Mrs Lane, a sweet middle-aged lady, cleared her throat expectantly. The entire room went silent immediately; everyone had a lot of unspoken respect for her. "Boys and girls, we've a new student with us today. Come here love," he beckoned a boy who was standing in the doorway. Maurice hadn't even noticed he was there. How long _had_ he been standing there. The boy stood forward, and Maurice could get a better look at him.

He was average height, with blond hair and emerald green eyes. His uniform was smart, his eyes were kind but held an air of authority in them. He was extremely handsome, too. He looked like a leader, in Maurice's personal opinion. "introduce yourself, lovely."

"i'm Ralph Bennett. It's great to meet you all." there was a collective wave of approval throughout the class, before Mrs Lane ceased it.

"Quieten down!" She said, "Ralph's come all the way from London so this is all very new for him! I want you all to make him as comfortable as possible, and help him any way you can."

She pointed to the desk to Maurice's right, "that seat next to Maurice is free. Maurice, dear, raise your hand so that Ralph knows where you are." Maurice complied.

Ralph gingerly walked over and plopped down in the seat next to Maurice's. Almost immediately after, he turned to Maurice and stuck out his hand. "Ralph, but I guess you already knew that. You're Maurice, right?"

Maurice beamed and nodded ecstatically, "yeah. Nice to meet you, Ralph."

The two boys grinned at each other.

And Maurice heard something snap from his other side.


End file.
